


Infant Lowly

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: She knows the child will never have a normal life.





	

He’d just left, had told her that her scent had changed… that she carried the twinge of motherhood amid her natural smell of white tea and orchids.  His large hand splayed across her belly and he’d told her he loved her, and that he would return in a week with some things for her and the pup.  Izayoi smiled, her hands drawn to her stomach over and over in awe, not realizing that she’d wandered back to her own shiro with the dazed grin and blank lost-in-the-clouds expression.

“See that?” a voice from the shadows whispers just loud enough for her to hear.

“Yes…  I bet she’s carrying that bastard’s filthy hanyou brat…  I hope she gets huge and he leaves her, it would be poetic justice for a little whore like her…”

“I agree.  Bringing such disgrace to her family by even keeping casual company with that foul thing, and now she’s carrying his demon spawn inside her…  Her poor mother is going to die.”

Izayoi’s smile faded and turned sad; that’s right… no matter how right it felt to be in his arms, to lie under him in the quiet of the forest, their love would never be proper enough for either of their worlds, and now there was a _hanyou_ coming…  “The world may look down on us forever, little one, but your father and I will always love you.”  Her hands gave a final pat to her belly as she walked sadly back to her rooms.


End file.
